There Goes My Baseball Cap
by Camunki
Summary: Kurt really hates Dave's baseball cap. But he knows a sure fire way to make sure Dave takes it off. Kurtofsky one shot.


**Pairing**: Kurtofsky  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Kurt really hates Dave's baseball cap. But he knows a sure fire way to make sure Dave takes it off.  
><strong>Notes<strong>: Another drabble!

* * *

><p><strong>Baseball Cap<strong>

Kurt rarely felt such animosity towards inanimate objects, but the hat was certainly an exception.

He wasn't exactly sure why Dave wore it; before Dave was outed, Kurt had some theories that it was to do with hiding himself or something. Now, he thought he might wear it to try and look older, but he had his doubts. Perhaps it was a self esteem thing.

Whatever the reason, Kurt hated the thing. It was unflattering, and a clear abuse of denim, and Kurt would be damned if he was going to let Dave become a baseball hat addict like his dad.

It was the first time Dave had gone out since that day with Sebastian. He'd eventually told Kurt about that, after lots of prying into vague answers. Kurt could sense his reluctance to put himself out there again, after Sebastian had outright insulted him, but Kurt had spent the last few days trying to convince him to go out and enjoy himself. Eventually, Dave had given in, but under the condition that Kurt accompanied him either.

Kurt hadn't exactly wanted to go out either, especially with the risk of running into Sebastian home-wrecker Smythe. Home-wrecker was probably an overstatement, since Kurt and Blaine hadn't been married or whatever, but it was actually one of the tamer names he'd called Sebastian in the months following Blaine and Kurt's breakup.

But he'd do it for Dave. Dave, who he'd spent the last few months getting to know, hanging out with more and more, to the point where Rachel and Mercedes were starting to get suspicious. Blaine had been getting a little iffy about the whole thing, too, though Kurt had very firmly asserted that it was none of his "friend's" business. Their current relationship was tenuous at times, and Blaine hadn't pushed it. Funnily enough, Kurt hadn't invited him along tonight, though he'd been tempted, just to diffuse the tension.

Kurt rang Dave's doorbell an hour before they were to leave. Dave wanted to meet at the bar, but Kurt had insisted on judging Dave's outfit beforehand. He'd even tried to make Dave go shopping with him, but Dave had refused.

He was regretting not having forced Dave into a mall now. When he opened the door, he was wearing almost the same outfit as when Kurt had met him in Scandal months ago. A black t-shirt, and jeans, with that horrifically ill-fitting denim jacket over the top. "Really, Dave? That's what you're wearing?"

Dave, understandably, looked downtrodden at that, but Kurt gave him a reassuring smile. "We'll work on it." And he followed Dave in, wandering upstairs after exchanging pleasantries with Dave's dad and getting a drink.

They argued over outfits for about an hour, until Dave had officially tried on every piece of clothing he owned and Kurt had pulled a face at almost 90% of his wardrobe. Kurt eventually threw Dave's denim jacket into the hallway in a small hissy fit, which just made Dave laugh hysterically, before forcing him to at least _bring_ the leather jacket that he'd never ever worn. Underneath, he'd stuck with the black tee and a pair of slightly tighter jeans he had forgotten he even owned, and a grey shirt over the top.

"Can we please go now?" Dave groaned, shooting a glare at the leather jacket that he was holding. Kurt nodded and leapt up from Dave's bed, and was just about to open Dave's bedroom door when…

"Oh, no, no, no. You are not wearing _that._" Kurt's expression turned sour as he pointed to the denim baseball cap Dave had just pulled on.

"What?" Dave asked innocently. Kurt glared at the offensive item on his head.

"The hat!" He muttered, "You're not ruining a perfectly good outfit with that thing."

Dave looked defensive, but not offended, "What's wrong with my cap?" he asked curiously.

Kurt sighed, rolling his eyes. Honestly, Dave was nearly beyond help. What would he do without a guy like Kurt to make sure he wasn't dressing like a middle aged tire salesman? "What _isn't_ wrong with it? Take it off." Kurt held out a hand, waiting to Dave to hand him the hat.

"No." Dave protested, jokily, clinging onto it. "I like this hat."

Kurt's expression turned stern. "David. Give me the hat."

"No can do."

"Give it here!" Kurt leapt for it, but Dave was too quick, grasping his wrists and holding him back. Letting out a little shriek, Kurt wriggled in his grip for a few moments before dissolving into giggles. There was no use trying to overpower Dave, he knew that, so he just pushed himself against him and slumped there, still giggling. Dave eventually let go of his wrists and Kurt immediately tried to knock the cap off again.

"Not so fast." Dave chuckled, grabbing his hands again and this time pulling them down into a semi hug.

Kurt couldn't move at all now, so just stood there there pouting at Dave, who had a smug look on his face. That just wouldn't do, Dave wasn't allowed to look that superior while Kurt was helpless. So, Kurt did the only thing that seemed logical and kissed him.

It was worth it for the moment of absolute shock on Dave's face. But then it became something else altogether, something far more serious. The smile dropped from Kurt's face as he realized what he had done. For a second, the two boys didn't move, before Dave leaned in and pressed against his lips very, very gently.

"Kurt." Dave let out a groan, and Kurt pushed forward, deepening the kiss and moving his now free hands to Dave's cheek, where they traced the skin there. Dave leaned into the touch, gasping and allowing Kurt to run his tongue along his lips. Kurt was being much more forceful than Dave would ever imagine, now slipping his fingers into Dave's hair and under the seam of his hat.

The baseball cap fell to the ground, but Dave couldn't care less.

They never made it to Scandals.


End file.
